


[Vid] Back Off

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all it's me you hardly know</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Back Off

**Title:** Back Off

 **Fandom:** Reservoir Dogs

 **Music:** Backass by Karen O

 **Characters/Pairing:** Vic/Eddie

 **Summary:** After all it's me you hardly know

 **Warnings:** graphic violence, graphic torture (not between Vic and Eddie, though)

 **Vidder Notes:** So, I LOVE Reservoir Dogs and I vidded the movie a few times already, mostly with focus on White/Orange. However, Vic and Eddie just have a really special place in my heart and I needed to put that into vid form. I just love their relationship which seems to me to be based on respect and true affection for one another. I'm also intrigued by Vic's change after he returns from prison. I highly doubt he was a "trigger happy mad man" before, because then Joe and Eddie wouldn't have picked him for the job and he wouldn't have had his reputation as a good luck charm. Also, Eddie seemed truly baffled when White and Pink talked about Vic being a psychopath who randomly killed people. Hence, the "after all it's me you hardly know" line really spoke to me in this song. At some point Vic changed and now as Mr. Blonde he's metaphorically (and literally, interestingly enough) throwing everything away. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!

 

Comments and kudos are loved!

 **password:** thiskindoflove

download [here](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/85323.html) on lj and [here](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/78410.html) on dw


End file.
